Tobacco
by KareO
Summary: La primera vez que encendió un cigarrillo delante de él estaba tan nerviosa que se le resbaló de entre los dedos y fue a parar debajo del asiento del coche que ambos compartían. Iban de camino a una reunión familiar. AU. Oneshot.


**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura.**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

La primera vez que encendió un cigarrillo delante de él fue a los dos meses de la boda.

Ella dejó el terrible vicio de fumar cuando aún estaba en la carrera, pero decidió comprarse una cajetilla antes de ver a su hijastro para… no sabía, para potenciar su sexualidad, para demostrarle que apenas le sacaba cinco años y era aún joven,… Para hacerla ver con más estilo del que realmente tenía, acercarse a él y a sus vicios.

La primera vez que encendió un cigarrillo delante de él estaba tan nerviosa que se le resbaló de entre los dedos y fue a parar debajo del asiento del coche que ambos compartían. Porque iban de camino a una reunión familiar.

Ella llevaba un suave vestido negro de seda sin mangas, con encaje en un delicado escote, no muy pronunciado pero sin duda provocador. Hacía resaltar su piel crema, sus mechones rosáceos colgando de su pelo recogido, su sonrojo a juego con los labios. Estaba realmente nerviosa, y él lo notaba. Se agachó para buscar el cigarro mientras maldecía suavemente, elevando aún más el color de sus mejillas abochornadas. Qué tonta, pensó ella.

Él aprovechó para admirar el fragmento de piel expuesta de su espalda, tan delicada, tan tersa, tan suya. Pensó mil excusas para decirle de una forma grosera por qué había ido a recogerla al hospital donde trabajaba, para recalcar que lo que sentía por ella no era más que desprecio, para castigarse a sí mismo por mirar su piel y desear rozarla, sólo un poco, con los labios, con la yema de los dedos, soplar sobre ella y ver cómo se estremecía… Para, se dijo a sí mismo, no la deseas.

Mentira. Todo era mentira, hasta cuando la vio en las escaleras del juzgado. La odiaba por sentir esos impulsos, maldita sea, deseaba a la mujer de su padre. Y, peor aún, detestaba su presencia porque no tenía motivos para hacerlo, no tenía reproches para ella, no era una puta ni una cazafortunas. Su mirada era demasiado inocente, su corazón demasiado ingenuo. Ella era honrada y defensora de las causas perdidas.

-Esta es Sakura, Sasuke.- Dijo Fugaku cuando se vieron semanas después de la boda. Sasuke acudió, de nuevo, movido por la curiosidad: Fugaku lo había citado para pedirle perdón y para que pasase ahí, en su casa, los meses de verano. Todos juntos, como una familia. Y en ese momento fijó por segunda vez su mirada, tensa y fría, en aquellos ojos verdes temerosos y anhelantes. Era tan delicada y a la vez tan fuerte, había podido con su padre y ahora lo haría con él. Estaba derribando uno a uno todos los obstáculos, rompiendo sus esquemas, nada en ella tenía sentido.

Desde aquel momento, aceptó. Aceptó por masoquismo, para ver sus pies siempre corriendo por toda la casa, nunca paraba quieta, siempre iba tarde. Se aprendió todos sus vicios y manías, como si fuese un psicópata, a veces se reprochaba que no hallase diferencias entre su actitud manipuladora y la de un loco. No se dejaba ver, a diferencia de Sakura, por la casa. Permanecía en su cuarto o en un estudio pequeño y oscuro que tenía alquilado para cuando la situación se volvía insostenible. Para cuando no podía mantener las manos ni el pensamiento alejados de aquella mujer.

A veces coincidían en la puerta del baño. Él salía de la ducha y ella iba a lavarse los dientes. Él miraba su sonrojo y ella se avergonzaba por detenerse tanto en observar el fibrado cuerpo semidesnudo que tenía delante.

Otras veces, como aquella, él la recogía en coche. Alegaba alguna excusa cruel y se dirigían a casa en silencio.

Pero no, aquella vez era distinta. Primero le había impresionado con su elegante atuendo, después, le había sacado una sonrisa cuando vio cómo sacaba temblorosa un cigarrillo para, acto seguido, dejarlo caer al suelo. Era tan distinta al resto de mujeres que nunca sabía cómo actuar. Sólo dejaba llevar sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

-¿Tu primera vez?- Dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se sonrojó anonadada mientras se incorporaba en el asiento, dispuesta ya a fumar. Tal vez pensó que se refería algo sexual. Él se fijó también en eso, y volvió a camuflar una sonrisa.

-¡Ah!- Contestó finalmente- No, es que se me ha resbalado con el trayecto del coche.- Y a partir de ahí encendió y fumó como una experta. Soltó el aire.

-Empecé a fumar cuando entré a la facultad para calmar los nervios, pero luego lo dejé y…-Dejó una pausa para reflexionar por su infantil comportamiento.- Volví a fumar.

-¿Cuándo te casaste con mi padre?-Sasuke respondió mordaz. Conducía suavemente, sin mirarla.

Sakura pensó si acaso la pregunta llevaba segundas intenciones. ¿Fumaba porque casarse le ponía nerviosa? ¿O porque compartir un hogar con su hijastro era –sexualmente- tenso? ¿Acaso Sasuke se habría percatado de cómo afectaba hasta su respiración en ella? Dio otra calada, más nerviosa aún.

-No.- Contestó.- Porque me apetecía, simplemente.- Cambió su tono algo dolida.- ¿Sabes Sasuke? Casarme con tu padre no es ningún crimen, me gustaría que dejases de ser tan…

-¿Sincero?-Cortó él. Estaban en un semáforo, aprovechó para mirar directamente hacia sus ojos, que lucían dolidos. Algo le perturbó, no creía haber sido tan cruel. No le gustaba ver cómo ella era tan fácil de leer.

Estaban a punto de llegar a casa, el trayecto siguió en silencio. El coche olía a humo, Sakura había fumado más, sabiendo que suscitaba la lasciva mirada del piloto. Se lamió los labios, furiosa y pensativa. Apagó la última colilla.

-Sasuke.- Dijo levantando la voz. Parecía haber llegado a una conclusión.

Él miró hacia su boca, haciendo un gesto de escucha.

-Vamos a dejar esto.- Continuó.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.- El moreno giró el volante con parsimonia, su voz sonaba desentendida. Miraba de nuevo a la carretera

-Para el coche.- Dijo Sakura. Aferró su mano izquierda a su brazo, le miró decidida. Él se percató de ello.

-No.

-Que pares el coche.

-He dicho que no, fin de la conversación, Sakura. No eres mi madre.

La pelirrosa le clavó ligeramente las uñas, como solía hacerlo cuando se cabreaba. Sabía que no era su madre.

-Detén el coche aquí mismo… O me desnudo.

Casi se le para el corazón cuando oyó eso último. ¿Se desnudaba? ¿Qué pretendía? Paró el coche cerca de un parque, no apagó el motor, estaba dispuesto a echarle a esa ridícula mujer un buen sermón. Sus brazos permanecían enzarzados.

-Definitivamente, estás loc-

-¿Loca?- Gritó ella, su respiración comenzaba a alterarse, sus ojos vidriosos se mostraban resignados. Sasuke no pudo contestar, no estaba acostumbrado a verla así, no sabía qué mierda le pasaba por la cabeza a esa mujer.

-Te equivocas Sasuke.- Respiró hondo.- Lo noto, lo notamos. Tú y yo lo sabemos, no entiendo qué mierdas pasa pero no acostumbro a decir tacos, ¡ni a fumar! Maldita sea, Sasuke, ¡mi vida iba bien hasta que te conocí!-Cerró la otra mano en un puño, arrugando la tela del vestido, conforme hablaba se acercaba más a él. Se miraban sin parpadear, sorprendidos por el contacto, la cercanía. Nunca habían intercambiado tantas palabras, ni tan sentidas como aquellas.

Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras sentía los de la ojijade aún fijos en él, esperando una respuesta. Respiró fuertemente y trató de calmar su ira.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Y de repente lo sintió. Sintió cómo la delicada mano de la mujer estallaba en su cara la mayor cachetada que le habían dado nunca. No abrió los ojos, los cerró aún más, estupefacto. Contaría hasta tres para abrirlos y no soltar todo tipo de improperios ante esa mujer.

Y el escozor de su mejilla se desvaneció. Se fue como vino, de golpe.

Al igual que de golpe sintió unos labios suaves y dulces sobre los suyos. Se quedó estático sin saber qué hacer, luchando contra miles de impulsos y de sentimientos, y es que la situación estaba a punto de derrotarle.

Cedió ante el sentimiento de deseo, el más oscuro, el que más lo mantenía cuerdo y al borde de la locura.

Abrió la boca y se introdujo en un apasionado beso con su madrastra, se aferró a su cintura y ella a su cuello. Notaba todos sus sabores: el sudor de la emoción y la ira, el dulce de su brillo de labios –que más tarde descubriría que era su sabor natural-, las lágrimas saladas que se colaban por las comisuras, el sabor del tabaco…

. . .

. . .

. . .

 **¿Review?**

 **Este oneshot pertenece a una misma línea argumental, que es seguida por el resto de fics que tengo publicados en esta misma página. Pueden leerse aislados (como tramas separadas) o en conjunto, en el orden que cada uno desee. Aunque para mí todos guarden relación y los escriba pensando en que es una misma trama, tú, querido lector, decides cómo quieres disfrutar la historia.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews y mensajes, hacen a una escritora feliz.**


End file.
